


coming home

by moonsuhs



Series: it's better to be held than holding on [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Reaffirming Feelings, Self-Doubt, Sleepy Cuddles, it's a fluff angst fluff sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsuhs/pseuds/moonsuhs
Summary: Taeyong has been distant while promoting with SuperM, and Jaehyun isn't sure what to expect when he finally walks in the door.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: it's better to be held than holding on [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869679
Comments: 24
Kudos: 295





	coming home

**Author's Note:**

> Based off when Jungwoo was still on hiatus, so Jaehyun had his own room. (I don't think the timeline lines up exactly but just go with it okay)  
> *also stream coming home by nct u

Taeyong knew what a busy schedule felt like. Or at least he thought he did, until he became SuperM Taeyong. The days since that first meeting felt infinite, the schedules and practices endless. He and Mark had gone straight from 127 touring to debut promotions, hopping between Korea and the US for weeks. It had been a long time since he’d been at the dorms, or even seen his members.

He missed them all, of course, but his entire body ached for Jaehyun in a way he’d never felt before. It wasn’t like when he sat at the computer too long and his neck hurt, or when he pushed himself too hard at the gym and felt it the next day. It wasn’t a particular part, it was all of him. Every inch of his skin craved his touch. He also didn’t sleep well without him, because the empty, cold space made him think too much and miss too much and honestly, sleeping wasn’t worth it. So, his solution was to simply not sleep. He worked himself until his brain was too tired to process the absence, sleeping in cars and backstage waiting rooms and relying on coffee for the time in between. 

It was more than six long weeks of promoting and concerts before they were finally given a break. A glorious three days of time off to go home and relax and destress and sleep. Lucky for Taeyong, he got all of those things from one person.

He slept for much of the plane ride, giving in to the exhaustion he’d fought with copious amounts of caffeine for so long. It was already dark when they landed, and he was only vaguely aware of the masses of people and flashing cameras surrounding them as they were ushered to the cars. He was nearly home.

They waved to the other boys as he and Mark got into their separate car to go home. With a few hours of half-decent plane sleep, Taeyong was wide-awake, impatiently shaking his leg the entire way home. He watched as the streets grew increasingly familiar, staring out the window from the passenger seat as Mark slept in the middle row.

When the car finally pulled into their building parking garage, Taeyong was ready to jump out before it had even stopped fully. He grabbed his bag as the middle door opened and shook Mark awake, walking to wait at the elevator. Mark lived on the 10th floor, as did Jaehyun, and Taeyong assumed the others would guess which floor to wait on, so he pressed 10 and held the door with his foot. Mark finally approached after saying goodbye to their manager, and Taeyong rapidly pressed the close door button as soon as his heel cleared the entrance.

“You know that doesn’t do anything, right?” Mark said as he continued to mash the button.

Taeyong gave him a ‘say that again’ look as the doors began to close, and Mark just stood back to lean against the wall with a tired sigh. He wasn’t going to get in between Taeyong and their front door.

He was already in the hallway by the time the doors opened fully, reaching their apartment in only a few strides. He punched in the key code, waited what felt like years for the lock to click, and flung open the door.

6 pairs of eyes turned to find him standing in the entryway, bag already discarded on the floor. 6 gazes on him, but he only met one.

“Taeyong!” a voice called excitedly, and suddenly everyone was moving. They had been waiting in the living room for the pair to arrive, but they jumped up to greet them at the door.

Taeyong forced himself to give out hugs and hair ruffles to each of his lovely members before letting himself go to Jaehyun, because the others had waited up for him and they deserved as much, and he knew once he had Jaehyun he wasn’t going to want to let go.

When Johnny released him from a hug, the second to last of his greetings, his body went on autopilot. Jaehyun was waiting patiently, behind the crowd. He weaved his way around the others until he was heading straight into Jaehyun. With no pause, he pressed his body as close as he could.

Jaehyun’s body stiffened against him for a moment, but before he could say anything, he loosened, and Taeyong smiled into his neck when he felt a familiar warmth wrap around him.

“Hey,” Jaehyun said into his hair. When Taeyong’s body slumped further into his embrace, he chuckled lightly.

“Missed you so much,” Taeyong mumbled against his skin, nose squished flat as he breathed in as much as he could of him.

“Missed you too,” he replied, hugging him a little tighter for all those weeks of empty arms.

Mark had appeared at some point after him, kicking his shoes off and trailing behind, barely able to keep his eyes open. They all welcomed him home, too, before stepping back so he could go to bed.

Once the excitement calmed down, the 5th floor boys said their goodnights and headed back downstairs. Despite how long they were gone, it didn’t take more than that brief gathering to feel normal again. It settled their nerves, to have Mark and their leader back again, and to know that every room was occupied. Except Taeyong’s would remain empty for one more night.

Yuta and Taeil said goodnight as well, mumbling ‘glad you’re home’ and ‘sleep well’ as they slipped into their room for the night. When the living room was finally silent, only the two of them left alone, Taeyong moved closer.

He leaned his head against Jaehyun’s chest wordlessly, but he understood. He twisted his arms around Taeyong’s torso, nosing along his cheekbones and upwards to kiss his temple. Taeyong closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the tight coils of stress and exhaustion slowly starting to unwind. It had been _so long_.

“You must be tired,” Jaehyun murmured as he pulled away from his skin. He nodded with a yawn, as if perfectly on cue.

A smile played on Jaehyun’s lips as he intertwined their fingers, gently leading him down the hall.

“I got you something while you were gone.”

Taeyong could only hum in response, the drowsiness hitting him hard as he followed him towards his room.

“Can I change first?” he mumbled. He was still in the turtleneck and jeans he’d worn for their flight and wanted nothing more than one of Jaehyun’s shirts to drown in.

Jaehyun paused at his request, turning back to the door they’d just passed without a word. He opened it and entered his room with Taeyong in tow.

The sight of his bed nearly brought tears to his eyes. He face planted onto the mattress, inhaling the subtle scents of cedar, jasmine, and lavender. Of Jaehyun, and of Home.

What felt like seconds later, something poked him in the side. He groaned, rolling onto his back and letting warm hands pull him into a sitting position.

“You can’t sleep yet, baby,” Jaehyun said softly. “Here, put this on.”

He’d retrieved a long sleeve top from his closet, putting it down next to Taeyong as he motioned for him to stand up. He did so, yawning again as he slowly started to pull his arms out of the tight turtleneck. He struggled to get it over his head, fighting with his tired, uncooperative limbs, and stilled as Jaehyun came to his rescue.

With a quiet, breathy laugh, he pulled it over his chin and then off entirely, dropping it on the floor. Taeyong stood in front of him, topless and exposed in the dim light, and met his gaze with a weary smile.

They stared at each other for a moment, wrapping their minds around the fact that _he’s really here_ before Taeyong got cold and impatient.

“Where’s my shirt,” he whined, and Jaehyun smiled at him.

He picked it up off the bed, bunching the middle into his palms to slip it over Taeyong’s head. As he stuck his arms through the sleeves, Jaehyun smoothed his hands along the, now clothed, curve of his sides, revealing his slender build that disappeared under the shapeless top. He gave his waist a tug, reaching to press his lips to his forehead as Taeyong wrapped his arms around him loosely.

“Missed you in my clothes,” he whispered, pulling him tighter so that Taeyong could hook his chin over his shoulder. He felt him laugh lightly against his chest.

“Missed your clothes,” he replied, pausing to tease him with a giggle before continuing, “and you.”

Jaehyun’s chest didn’t rumble in laughter, and he pulled back to see him staring at the wall.

Taeyong quieted and squeezed him tighter, turning to tuck his head under Jaehyun’s chin. “Love you,” he said, pressing his lips against his neck.

Jaehyun took a deep breath before pecking his forehead again. “Love you too, baby.”

Something about his voice was off. Taeyong tried to look up at him without pulling away. “What’s wrong?”

“Hm?” he replied, stepping back from his embrace to turn towards the closet. “Nothing. I’ll grab you some shorts.”

Taeyong stood, puzzled, as he dug through a pile of folded clothes. “You sure?”

“I’m sure,” Jaehyun said, returning with the shorts in hand. “Just tired.”

Taeyong nodded. Once he had successfully changed, they went to the bathroom to continue their routine. They shuffled quietly in, standing side by side in front of the sink and looking at each other through the mirror reflection with crescent eye smiles until Taeyong’s eyes caught on something by the sink.

“What’s this?” Taeyong pointed to their toothbrush cup, where an extra one was squished in with the usual five. “A new one?”

Jaehyun smiled shyly, picking it up to hold out in front of him.

“It’s for you,” he said, dimples showing. It was brand new, a pretty blue colour with a little ‘TY’ written in sharpie on the bottom.

Taeyong couldn’t help but giggle. “My present?” he asked, taking it when Jaehyun handed it to him. “So I don’t have to go downstairs to brush my teeth anymore?”

Jaehyun nodded, cheeks dusted pink. He was so proud of the toothbrush that Taeyong felt his heart melt a little. It was just a toothbrush, but it was _his_ toothbrush, special for him.

“I love it,” he said, leaning back against his chest and grinning at his reflection.

Jaehyun’s hands wrapped around his hips reflexively, fingers nearly reaching around his entire torso. He pressed a chaste kiss into his hair before reaching to grab a headband from their overflowing box of various hair accessories.

“Let’s hurry up so we can go to bed, hm?” Before Taeyong could answer, he slipped the headband into his hair, revealing his forehead suddenly and making him squirm.

He let Taeyong wipe his makeup off first, washing his face with Jaehyun’s borrowed products before he stepped back to let him do the same. They shimmied around each other in the small space made for one, bumping arms accidentally and then flicking wet hands at each other on purpose.

When their faces were clean, Taeyong grabbed his new toothbrush with a smile. Jaehyun picked up his as well, grabbing the toothpaste to squeeze a blob onto both his and Taeyong’s. They wet them under the faucet and stood, toothbrush in mouth, perfectly in sync. Taeyong tried hard to keep his giggles under control as they brushed their teeth with intense eye contact, Jaehyun pulling his arched eyebrow smoulder. When a dribble of minty spit escaped his mouth, Taeyong broke their staring contest to turn around and giggle directly at him.

“Yoh’rj cugh,” he said around his toothbrush, making a glob run down his own chin. Jaehyun pointed at it, sputtering garbled words as Taeyong just laughed harder. He spit into the sink in fear of choking, Jaehyun watching with a grin.

Taeyong resumed brushing, and they continued to scrub until they were satisfied, taking turns spitting it out and wiping their chins. Dropping their toothbrushes back in the cup, they left the bathroom to finally go to bed.

“I regret not bringing a toothbrush up here earlier,” Taeyong said lightly as they walked down the hall. “I feel like we just took a big step in our relationship.”

Jaehyun was silent behind him, and when Taeyong glanced back, he was focused on the floor. His gaze looked troubled, but Taeyong looked away before he noticed him.

“Just gonna turn the lights off, okay?” Jaehyun said, and Taeyong turned to nod. Any trace of worry in his features had melted away, and Taeyong shrugged it off as exhaustion. He just hadn’t heard him, was all.

Jaehyun turned the hallway light off before following Taeyong into his dark room. He was already climbing into bed, scooting over towards the wall to give him space to slip in beside him.

Taeyong pressed his face into the pillow and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent again as he settled into the covers. “Have I mentioned I love your cologne?”

“The one you bought me?” Jaehyun chuckled as he lifted the corner of the duvet to lay down. “Only about a thousand times.”

“Good. Don’t forget it,” he whispered, moving towards him just as Jaehyun opened his arms to pull him in, melting together.

Until a couple months ago, Taeyong had never known a comfort like being in bed, cradled in Jaehyun’s warm embrace. Now, after craving it for so long, he felt dizzy with pleasure.

He sighed heavily, pressing his nose against his chest and hooking a leg between his own. He felt fingers find their way into his hair, stroking gently and massaging his scalp. He thought he could die and go to heaven.

“Thanks for taking care of me, Jaehyunie, always,” he said, muffled by the covers.

Jaehyun heard him anyways. “Of course. It was so weird when you weren’t here.” His chest vibrated against his cheek.

“I’ve been gone before,” Taeyong pointed out softly. “You were okay.”

Jaehyun’s hand slowed in his hair. “Never for this long. And not since… you know, us.”

Taeyong stayed silent for a second, unsure about the shift in the atmosphere. When Jaehyun’s hand picked up again, he relaxed a little.

“How did promotions go? And the tour? I saw some of your interviews.”

The topic change surprised him. “It was fine, same as usual. We were a little awkward at first, but we figured it out eventually.”

Since the first time they’d been called together and presented with the group concept, the seven of them had spent nearly every waking moment together. Recording, producing, learning choreographies, practicing interview questions, and having English lessons. It had been a stressful few months, and he often had no energy for anything else.

Jaehyun had seen less and less of him since they’d returned from their own tour in July. While the rest of 127 rested, Taeyong and Mark were thrown right back into promotions. He missed him endlessly, but how could he complain about having a break when Taeyong didn’t?

“You okay?” Taeyong asked softly.

He breathed in deeply. “Yeah, yeah fine,” Jaehyun assured.

“What are you thinking about?”

He sighed, letting the deep breath out as his hand fell from Taeyong’s hair. “I didn’t hear much from you while you were away.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Taeyong knew he had unread messages from not only him, but many of his friends and members. It was exhausting to check his phone and be reminded that Jaehyun was thousands of miles away, and that his hotel bed was cold and empty. He only checked it for schedule updates.

“Too busy?”

“Jaehyun,” Taeyong sighed, reluctantly pulling back so that he had a better look of his face. “It’s not like that.”

Jaehyun let him go, pulling his hand back to fold it under his head and lay on his back. Taeyong reached out to stroke his cheek, but he kept his eyes locked on the ceiling. He felt his heart tense.

“What’s it like then, Taeyong?” His voice was barely above a whisper. No hint of anger, just a genuine question.

Taeyong hesitated. He hadn’t addressed him casually by his full name in months, not since they’d gotten together.

“You know it’s not like that.”

Jaehyun sucked in a heavy breath. Taeyong cautiously reached out to grasp his nearest hand between his own, and when he didn’t pull back, he inched closer.

“Who did you stay with when you were back home between schedules?” Jaehyun asked him suddenly.

His eyes went wide when he realized what Jaehyun was insinuating. “Jae-”

“I thought you just wanted a break,” he cut him off, “to sleep, you know. I didn’t really understand, but I didn’t push you. But then when I asked about you downstairs, they said you never came here. Mark did, but not you.”

He spoke smoothly, not biting or upset. Almost like he was wondering to himself, doubting, and not directly asking.

“I didn’t stay with anyone, Jaehyun. I swear.”

Jaehyun closed his eyes, chewing his lip between his teeth. “I wish you would just tell me so I can-”

“I slept in the studio,” he pleaded. “I had work to do and I was practicing all day at the company and I just… it was easier that way.”

Jaehyun was quiet for a moment. “…In the studio? Why?”

How could Taeyong tell him it was easier to stay away completely than to spend a night with him only to have it ripped away the next morning? He didn’t really sleep anyways, and he didn’t want Jaehyun to see him so worn down and withered. He didn’t want to be a chore to take care of.

“We practiced all day at the company, and then I had meetings and other things for 127, so I just slept on the couch in my studio.”

He desperately wanted Jaehyun to look at him. He let go of his hand so he could prop himself up on his shoulder, getting a better angle. Jaehyun’s eyes were glossy.

He fumbled over words to reassure him. “Baby I didn’t- I swear I wasn’t with, I didn’t…,” he took a deep breath, “go to anyone. I missed you more than anything, I just couldn’t…”

Jaehyun glanced at him, barely moving his head. His eyes were huge, hoping, begging.

Taeyong got up fully, sitting cross-legged beside him as he pulled Jaehyun’s hand into his lap, caressing it slowly, soothingly. He looked at him again.

“I didn’t come back because I didn’t expect how hard it would be to leave. The first week away was so hard, it was so so hard and I didn’t want to… burden you with it.”

Jaehyun’s entire body tensed, down to the hand Taeyong was gripping, but he forced himself to continue.

“The more I thought about you, the less I could focus on work, and the less I slept at night. The only way I could keep going was shutting it out. I didn’t want you to feel guilty or to ruin your break.”

He focused on Jaehyun’s hand in his, turning it over as he waited for him to say something.

“Look at me,” he finally whispered. Taeyong looked up.

“My break was ruined the minute you left.”

Taeyong felt his heart crack a little, his bottom lip wavering involuntarily at his words.

A muted cry escaped his throat as he plunged forward to grab his face in both hands, kissing him like he was air and Taeyong was drowning. Jaehyun immediately strained upwards, trying to get as close as possible without breaking away, and using his elbows to sit up. Taeyong was on his knees, leaning over him until his lungs burned.

When he pulled away for air, Jaehyun chased his lips, sitting up straight in front of him. Taeyong was panting, watching him for any reaction.

“I’m sorry I didn’t do that earlier,” he got out, breathing heavily. “I should have. I wanted to.”

“It felt like you didn’t.” Jaehyun was breathing hard too, but his voice was tender. “I felt so naïve, so _stupid_.”

Taeyong whimpered again, the words like a stab to his chest.

“I was alone for a month. Sometimes I’d see the others, and I had Inkigayo on Sundays, but mostly I was just alone. I knew you were busy, but I thought you’d at least text me every once and a while. I thought you didn’t…” He sighed, leaning back against the headboard and closing his eyes for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

“I didn’t want to bother you, so I tried to relax. But it was so lonely, and somehow my bed felt too big, and sleeping in yours didn’t help much either.” He paused when Taeyong made another pained noise, but he needed to hear it.

His voice grew more and more strained. “I was so tired, and nothing helped. Then you didn’t come home when Mark did, and I thought the worst, and then when you finally did, you left me to last. Like I wasn’t even there. I thought you didn’t…” he finally cracked, letting a tear fall, “I thought you didn’t _want me anymore_.”

His voice lowered until it was barely audible, as if saying it louder would make it true.

“I do want you,” Taeyong cried out, tears wetting his cheeks. “More than anything. I’m so sorry, I never meant any of it. I thought you were fine, I thought-”

“We both thought, didn’t we?” Jaehyun answered, and Taeyong finally noticed the tears on his own face. He hated seeing Jaehyun cry.

It only made him cry harder to know he was the reason.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Jaehyun tried to soothe him. “You’re alright. Taeyong?”

He was inconsolable, a sniffling mess of tears and snot. “It’s- hnff, it’s not- hnff, okay.”

His hands were already wet from rubbing at his cheeks, so he was just smearing the flowing tears around his face. Jaehyun smiled weakly, grabbing a tissue to pat under his eyes even though they were wet again a moment later.

“You weren’t supposed to cry,” he said, wiping his own tears away quickly, but the damage was done. Taeyong took one last look at his red eyes and tear-stained skin before another sob shook his body, burying his face in his arms.

Jaehyun ran a hand up and down his thigh as he waited for him to calm down. He rubbed circles into the smooth skin, shushing him gently and whispering honeyed words of comfort. When Taeyong eventually quieted, lifting his head to reveal swollen eyes and streaked puffy cheeks, Jaehyun took one of his hands to hold in his larger ones.

Taeyong sniffled weakly. “Sorry. I’m being selfish, I’m just tired and-”

“You’re not being selfish,” he said, caressing his palm. “Tell me what’s going on in your head.”

He took a shaky breath, filling his chest before letting it go again. “I just… You…” His eyes started welling up again and he blinked rapidly, tilting his head to the ceiling.

“It’s alright, take a breath. You’re okay, baby.”

Taeyong’s bottom lip puffed out at the pet name, eyes glistening like stars. He sniffled a couple times before settling down again, his shoulders sagging.

“You’re always so good to me, Jaehyunie. So good, even when I hurt you. Sometimes I wish you’d yell and slam doors instead of being so… you.”

Jaehyun exhaled in a short chuckle, a faint smile on his lips. “You really want that?”

“Okay, no,” he decided, “but I wish you’d be angrier with me.”

“I was never mad at you, I just wanted to understand.”

Taeyong frowned at his words. “Why didn’t you tell me? That you were feeling like that?”

“I didn’t want to sound clingy or accusing, or cause you stress in the middle of promotions. Plus, you weren’t reading my texts, anyways.”

There was no bite to his word, but Taeyong still flinched a little. How had he been so blind?

“I shouldn’t have shut you out like that,” he said, still sniffling. “It was eating me alive, really. I couldn’t sleep at all, and I was drinking coffee all day, but I was so zoned out. I think Mark put it together, and he was always beside me, shushing people in the waiting rooms if I had drifted off.”

Jaehyun smiled to himself, playing with Taeyong’s hand in his. “Mark’s a good kid. He checked on me a lot when he was home. He’d bring me tea to help me sleep or stay in the living room with me until he couldn’t keep his eyes open.”

“I begged him to, even though I knew it was hard for him,” Taeyong admitted. “He fought me every day to come home, so much I almost gave in.”

Jaehyun looked up at him. “I know. He looked so upset when he’d come back without you, and I’d ask why, and he couldn’t tell me. But it still helped to know you were nearby.”

“Even if you thought I was…,” Taeyong said hesitantly.

Jaehyun thought for a second before replying. “Yeah. Even then.”

“I never did.” Taeyong placed his other hand on top of his, gripping it tightly.

“I know. Well, now I know.”

Taeyong got onto his knees again to crawl towards him, slinging a leg across his. Jaehyun parted his legs to accommodate him, and Taeyong settled in his lap, legs folded on either side of his thighs. Jaehyun looped his arms around his torso, locking him in place.

“I love you,” he whispered, stretching upwards to kiss him slowly, sweetly.

The world around them faded, like it always did, when he kissed him. Taeyong smiled against his lips, twisting a hand into his hair to hold him there.

“I love you more,” he breathed into his mouth, pulling back to press their foreheads together.

He continued to play with the short strands of hair at the nape of his neck. Jaehyun pecked his lips again before dropping his head onto Taeyong’s shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of his shoulder and mouthing along it gently. He pulled him closer still, chests flush, and Taeyong enjoyed the change of height, pressing kisses to his temples.

“Sorry I ruined our night together,” Taeyong mumbled.

“You didn’t. I still have you, and that’s all I wanted.” His warm breath fanned over his skin, and Taeyong hugged him a little tighter.

They stayed like that for a moment, arms wrapped tightly, and bodies slotted together like puzzle pieces. Their roles were switched from normal, Taeyong enveloping him as Jaehyun buried his face in his neck, but it was not a normal night. He hoped that, if he held him close enough, he could mend the strokes he slashed carelessly in Jaehyun. His sweet, trusting Jaehyun.

“Mmm,” Jaehyun mumbled against his skin. “You’re warm.”

Taeyong rubbed his arms up and down his back, tousled hair tickling his chin. He smiled as he felt him slump heavily in his arms, almost tipping him sideways.

“Did you just die?” he asked with a light laugh, trying to readjust the weight like a child slipping down his hip. When Jaehyun started rumbling with laughter, he smiled wider.

“It’s nice to hear you laugh,” Taeyong said softly. “You were so quiet earlier.”

Jaehyun picked himself up again, leaning back against the headboard so he could see Taeyong.

“I didn’t know where we stood,” he said honestly. “A part of me was waiting the whole time for you to tell me you were done. I got mixed signals.”

Taeyong sighed, looking down to fiddle with the hem of his shirt. “I never want to be done.”

“Good, because that was the worst month of my life and I only _thought_ we were breaking up.” Jaehyun said it truthfully, but Taeyong couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped at his tone.

Jaehyun’s eyes shot up to look at him and Taeyong slapped a hand over his mouth, ready to apologize immediately. He sputtered, trying to form a cohesive sentence before Jaehyun cut him off with a rumbling chuckle. The stunned look on Taeyong’s face after made him burst out laughing.

He slapped Jaehyun across the chest as he continued to laugh. “I thought you were joking!” he huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. “You looked at me like I’d just kicked a puppy.”

“You laughed at me for being sad and missing you!” Jaehyun retorted, but he was grinning playfully.

Taeyong gasped. “Did not! You just said it funny! I wouldn’t- You know I didn’t mean to!” he rushed to defend himself with a pout, sending Jaehyun into a laughing fit once again.

He pushed his eyebrows down in a glare, trying his hardest to keep his lips curved down. “You’re so mean,” he whined, moving to climb out of his lap in petty retaliation.

Jaehyun’s hands clamped down on his waist (just like he wanted) before he could even get one leg over, and he pulled him back.

“Sorry, baby,” he said as he tried to quiet his laughter. “I know you didn’t mean to. It was still funny, though.”

Taeyong wanted to be stubborn and turn his back on him, but he took a long look at the man under him, his dimples and glowing cheeks and crescent eyes, and he couldn’t. For just a moment, he looked at him, his whole world wrapped up in soft skin and a warm touch, and he thanked whatever greater power had given him the miracle that was Jung Jaehyun.

And then he thanked them again for giving him another chance to treasure him.

Jaehyun was expecting him to try and crawl away again, but instead he flew forward, attaching himself to his chest like a koala to its mother.

“Woah,” he said, the breath squeezed out of his lungs with a wheezing laugh. “I thought you were going to punch me for a second.”

“I love you,” Taeyong declared. “I love you so so much.”

Jaehyun patted his back comfortingly, still struggling for air in his death grip. “I love you too, baby. But can you maybe-”

“I love you every day, with every bit of me. I love that you give your all for everything you do, and that you treat everyone with care and sincerity, and that you still say thank you to the stylists who do your hair every morning.”

He pushed himself up so that he could meet Jaehyun’s gaze.

“I love that you always know the right thing to say whenever I need it, and that you always make sure I’ve eaten and I’m warm enough, even though I make it hard for you.”

Jaehyun listened silently, eyes big and gentle and oh so fond.

“I love that you talk too fast when you’re excited about something, and that you pout when you concentrate, and that you always grip the blanket tight when you’re sleeping, and that you-,” he paused, looking at his face with a smile, “that your ears turn red when someone compliments you.”

Jaehyun hid his ears with his hands as Taeyong giggled, continuing.

“I love all of you, and I want to work together and live together and, god, I want to brush our teeth together for as long as I live. Because I can’t imagine life without you.”

Taeyong took a deep breath, placing his hands on top of Jaehyun’s where they still gripped his sides. Jaehyun stared at him, stunned into silence.

“Was that too much?” he asked hesitantly, flashing a sheepish smile.

Jaehyun stuttered. “I-, You- no, but I-.” He cut himself off, shaking his head roughly before looking back to him. “Come here.”

Taeyong leaned down just as Jaehyun pulled his hands up to cup his face, crashing their lips together. It was sweet and pure, but Taeyong’s heart still raced, and his skin tingled all over.

Jaehyun pulled back first, hands still holding Taeyong’s face close. “Thank you. You know I’m bad at this stuff, but I love you more than I could ever put into words.”

And he was right. Taeyong was always better with words, but Jaehyun spoke so much with his actions. The way he cared for him, held him so tenderly, kissed him with so much fervour.

“I know,” Taeyong said, looking him dead in the eye. “You got me a toothbrush. That’s the most thoughtful gift I’ve ever received.”

They were dead silent for a split second before they broke into giggles, Taeyong collapsing onto his chest. His legs were sore from being folded beneath him, so he stretched them out, twisting them with Jaehyun’s. As their laughter quieted, he yawned, comfortable and content.

Jaehyun’s arms wrapped around him lazily as he slid down the headboard, laying them both flat on the bed. He glanced at his bedside table clock. 2:12 am.

“It’s late, baby, and you’re exhausted,” he said gently. “We should get some sleep.”

Taeyong mumbled something into his neck but was interrupted by another yawn, and he gave up, snuggling further into him. His shirt rode up and was caught between their bodies, and Jaehyun skimmed over the exposed skin lightly.

“Hold on, let me just,” Jaehyun tried to wiggle the blanket out from under them, “lift your leg a little, okay, no, like this-”

Taeyong groaned at him as he was manhandled around, unwilling to cooperate as Jaehyun rolled them to one side and then the other before he successfully threw the covers over them.

“Sorry,” he said, kissing the furrow in his eyebrows. “You’re grumpy now, but you’d be grumpier if you woke up shivering.”

Taeyong huffed, but he still pecked his lips before tucking his head back into the crook of his neck.

“Love you,” Jaehyun said, nuzzling his chin against him.

There was a short pause before he replied, voice already slurred with sleep. “Love you too, Jaehyunie.”

Jaehyun smiled at the ceiling as he twisted his arms tighter, getting comfortable. Of all the ways he’d imagined the night going, this was miles better than anything he could’ve hoped for. 

And as they drifted off peacefully for the first time in weeks,

Jaehyun found himself looking forward to brushing his teeth in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) Please leave a kudos/comment to let me know you liked it bc I need validation hehe okay thanks


End file.
